


Stef & Lena - Fragile Love (The Fosters Season 1 - 4)

by vmreborn



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, Family, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Romance, Slash, adamsfoster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmreborn/pseuds/vmreborn
Summary: Come take my heart of glass and give me your love. I hope you'll still be there to pick the pieces up because baby i'm fragile, fragile. Song: FragileArtist: KygoShow: The FostersShip: AdamsFoster (Stef x Lena)Just an in-depth look on Stef & Lena being there for each other in their relationship.





	




End file.
